El Trono del Rey
by I-Necro
Summary: Todos en Shibusen creyeron haber acabado con la amenasa del demonio pero que pasaria si esta amenasa fuera mas alla del tiempo si la sangre negra nunca muera este es un cap de mi primer fic poco a poco iran lasiendo mas personajes espero sus criticas sl


Es mi primer fic espero sus criticas buenas o malas El Trono del rey Capitulo 1 Diario Unas anciana tiene a 2 ni as sentadas a sus pies , la mujer mayor las observa y comienza a relatar su historia.  
-Yo era una ni a cuando o la historia del treceavo protector , esto fue mucho antes de la creaci n de Shinigami, se dice que era una criatura que perdi su humanidad para convertirse en luz y oscuridad, seg n esto fue creado durante una poca de oscuridad y locura cuando el infierno y el cielo se disputaban el control absoluto de la vida , entonces entre aquel caos el reino mas d bil la humanidad pidieron a la luz y la oscuridad crear 12 guardianes para asegurar su supervivencia; fue as como las brujas aparecieron y se volvieron aprendices de la noche descubriendo magia, mientras que los hombres fueron iluminados con la sabidur a.  
En aquellos tiempos brujas y sabios trabajaron como hermanos creando a los 12 , seres que establec an protecci n y equilibrio entre los 3 reinos, pero aquello no duro mucho, la humanidad llena de miedo y envidia as a los 12 empez a eliminarlos uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron 5, estos al ver como sus creadores los despreciaron se llenaron de ira y venganza matando pueblos enteros de brujas y sabios hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos; los sobrevivientes al ver que no pod an derrotarlos pidieron ayuda a los otros reinos, fue entonces cuando estos les dieron a 2 elegidos el poder y conocimiento para crear un ser capas de detenerlos, se dice que a la bruja se le fue entregado el poder del coraz n del mismo gran Kishin.- La anciana tocio un poco y miro a una de las ni as y continuo.  
-Pro su puesto que no era el Kishin que Shinigami derroto, no querida hablo del verdadero gran demonio un ser lleno de oscuridad.  
En tanto al sabio se le fue dado el libro de la vida escrito por el mismo ngel creador; estos elegidos al recibir estos dones hicieron un ser lleno de poder y conocimiento inimaginable pero con un sello para la protecci n de todos. La anciana se paro de su mecedora y dijo a las dos peque as bueno ni as es todo por hoy hay que ir a la cama las tomo de las manos, las acost en una enorme cama y las arropo-  
-Abuela por favor sigue con la historia aun no tengo sue o - exclamo una peque a ni a rubia de ojos dorados La mujer mayor sonri y se sent a lado de ella y continuo -Muy bien este ser al despertar sigui sin cuestionar las ordenes de sus creadores eliminando a los otros 5 guardianes, pero no tardo mucho para que el poder del coraz n del gran Kishin rompiera el sello que lo manten a sumiso y al tomar conciencia de ello sigui la tarea de los antiguos guardianes eliminando a muchos clanes de la faz de la tierra brujas, sabio, demonios, y seres de la luz, todos por igual al borde de la desaparici n pero un d a sin mas se esfumo-  
- Desapareci !- interrumpi emocionada la ni a rubia nuevamente.  
-Bueno querida es lo que la leyenda dice, aunque otros dicen que fue encerrado y otros que se creo otra criatura que lo mato pero no lo se.-  
- Y tu que crees abuela?- pregunto la ni a esperando su respuesta -Bueno yo creo que el hecho de desperdiciar un ser de semejante magnitud destruy ndolo despu s de darle vida no vale la pena, aunque o rumores de que esa criatura es el verdadero origen de la sangre negra y que mientras ella viva esa sangre nunca desparecer , bueno eso es todo la abuela tambi n tiene que descansar-  
-Buenas noches abuela le dijo la ni a rubia mientras daba un fuerte bostezo mi hermana ya se durmi que tonta se perdi la mejor parte pens al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.  
La mujer mayor sonri y sali del cuarto con cautela Duerme bien mi peque a Medusa.-

20 a os antes del incidente en Shibusen de Maka y Kishin.  
Diario de Medusa Estamos en Am rica era cerca de la media noche , el calor era agobiante y sent a que en esta parte del mundo la luna y el sol brillaban mas de lo normal; hab a pasado mucho tiempo desde que la abuela me relato aquel cuento y por fin hoy encontrar la respuesta al enigma de la historia.  
-Demonios dense prisa o las dejare- dijo una chica peliazul Despu s de todo a esos lugares no se puede ir sola , necesito escudos por si algo sale mal, caminamos como 3 km mas as a el coraz n de la selva cuando la vi, una caverna con unas extra as inscripciones talladas en la pared -Espera Medusa- Grito una chica de cabello caf -As que aqu es dijo riendo la peliazul la cual tenia una estrella tatuada en su mano derecha Saque los antiguos escritos que hab a robado de Shibusen y compare las letras y supe que finalmente lo hab a encontrado sonre y comenc a avanzar hacia adentro.  
No paso mucho para que la caverna comenzara a tomar forma de una gran cripta con s mbolos en todas partes que jam s hab a visto en ning n libro de historia -Ne Firestar .esto no me gusta -Dijo la chica de cabello caf a la peliazul -Espero que no olvides el trato Medusa- me dijo la peliazul recuerda el poder del artefacto tambi n es m o -Por supuesto respond tuve que enga arlas para que me acompa aran, tontas cre an que era un artefacto demoniaco.  
Caminamos horas hasta que me tope con la pared - Eso es todo , no hay nada! . no puede ser no hay nada!- comenc a gritar revisando mapas y escritos.  
-Sabia que esto era una perdida de tiempo- grito Blan la bruja de cabello caf -Est pida nadie se burla del clan de las estrellas me dijo Firestar la chica peliazul El ambiente se torno agresivo cuando una peque a l nea de luz ilumino la cripta, mire mi reloj de bolsillo y vi que era media noche , lo siguiente me impresiono todos los grabados comenzaron a brillar y vi como se revelaba un enorme altar frente a mi .  
- Medusa!- grito Firestar la verdad ya me estaba volviendo loca y ahora que hacemos - Solo calla y observa le respond mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda frente al altar y con la derecha saque una navaja cort ndome toda la palma izquierda dejando que la sangre fluyera abundantemente.  
-Te ofrezco la moneda que tiene valor a trav s del tiempo , es tuya t mala , despierta y sirve nuevamente a aquellos que te dieron vida- grite -Medusa Qu no era un artefacto demoniaco?-dijo llorando asustada Blan De repente la luz que nos iluminaba desapareci como si hubiera sido devorada, un temblor comenz y algo sali de debajo del altar, cuando sali por completo reconoc que era una especie de sarc fago mas no parec a egipcio.  
-Firestar- tartamudee- brelo-  
Ella obedeci y cuando comenz abrirlo sali un esqueleto que callo al suelo , todas gritamos , despu s del susto empezaron a re r yo toque el esqueleto y al hacerlo se hiso polvo al instante. -Me tomaste el pelo-Grito furiosamente Firestar donde esta la maquina-  
-No lo se- ment mientras ve a disimuladamente como desenvainaba una daga escondida en su brazo derecho.  
-Eres una - interrumpi ella La sala volvi a temblar y empeso a correr un aire helado dentro del lugar Blan empez a llorar gritando que nos fu ramos, de repente todo se calmo y hubo silencio total, un grito llamo nuestra atenci n y vimos como Blan se hund a en el suelo , Firestar la sostuvo de un brazo grit ndome que la ayudara pero no pod a moverme, cuando reaccione solo se ve a el brazo de Blan fuera de la tierra dando manotazos de ayuda, Firestar cuando lo jalo solo saco un brazo sin cuerpo.  
-Demonios que fue eso- dijo nerviosa Firestar- que hiciste que llamaste!  
Mire el brazo de firestar parec a que lo hab an arrancado a mordidas del cuerpo, me limite a no responder a Firestar - Medusa d melo o te mato de una ves!-me dijo Firestar sujet ndome -Yo..yo -no lo se -Maldita idiota-  
Justo cuando ella me iba a clavar la daga en la espalda se holl un grito de un hombre , era demasiado ensordecedor ,Firestar volteo a todos lados -Yo me largo- me dijo No dio muchos pasos cuando fue atrapada por una sombra que la sujeto no vi que forma tenia solo vi como el cuerpo de ella era despojado de su carne dejando sol huesos , cerr los ojos solo o gritos de dolor y agon a , al abrirlos nuevamente vi una especie de sombra enfrente de mi no tenia forma excepto a sus brazos y la parte baja de su cara , quer a correr mas no pod a.  
Esa cosa empez a hablar en una lengua que no entend , se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco as a mi , tembl al recordar como hab an terminado las otras 2 mujeres ,cerr nuevamente los ojos y de repente sent un fuerte pinchazo en el coraz n, abr r pidamente los ojos para ver como su brazo estaba hundido en mi pecho mas no vi correr mi propia sangre, la entidad volvi a hablar pero esa ves fue diferente, o su vos dentro de mi cabeza - Quien eres tu?-dec a una y otra ves solo respond levemente mi nombre -Una bruja mmmm as que el equilibrio se ha roto de nuevo . tu me has llamado?-  
Solo asent con la cabeza, despu s vi como la sombra pareci mirar hacia arriba tratando de captar un aroma despu s de eso note una mueca de desagrado y asco y me dijo - Qu es esa presencia?.... que es ese Shinigami?-  
No pod a creer lo que o a como sabia de Shinigami desde este lugar, de repente volteo nuevamente as a mi y comenz a re r dici ndome una cosa que jam s dije a nadie.  
-El equilibrio ser restablecido con el tiempo, en gratitud te dar lo que mas deseas-  
Entonces sent un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si fuera a estallar sacando bruscamente su mano de ah , la luz de luna lo ilumino y se evaporo al instante convirti ndose en cenizas Tirada en el suelo recuerdo un fuerte dolor que retorcio todo mi cuerpo las serpientes tatuadas parec an moverse por cuenta propia , sent como mi poder aumentaba a un nivel que desconoc a y mi cabeza se lleno de datos de la sangre negra, me levante y corr fuera de ese lugar lo mas lejos que pude, ese dia sent como perd algo valioso dentro de mi pero gane algo mejor, vi todo diferente mas era igual, regrese a casa y nunca dije a nadie lo que vi.  
Tres a os despu s naci Krona mi hermosa conejillos de indias hecha con sangre negra, mi proyecto hab a empezado finalmente.  
_____________________________________________

Fin del capitulo uno la verdad es el primer ficmi idea es hacer un nuevo reto para los personajes de shibusen aunque esto tendr de todo, romance, aventura, lemon, decisiones que tomar y un final fuera de lo com n (claro si lo llego a terminar) espero sus revewes


End file.
